Family of Fiends
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Mason never expected to meet another villain. He also never expected to make new friends right after his family moved. Chapters on every other Tuesday. Rated T for violence. Set after third movie. Looking for help with story for despicable me story for friend. Chapters every 4 weeks for now.
1. Neighbors

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Despicable Me. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Despicable Me, Illumination, Universal Pictures and a few others do.**

Mason continued to read his book while his dad drove the car towards their home.

"Dad, are we there yet?" His younger brother: Lucas, asked. Mason rolled his eyes who smiled and looked out the window.

"We still have another 10 minutes, little brother… Relax." Mason stated, he heard a sigh from the passenger seat and looked to see his somewhat younger brother: Denis, grumbling in annoyance.

"I wish we just stayed home; we were so much better back where we were. Dad, why did we have to move?" Denis asked, Mason was about to speak up before his father did it for him.

"We couldn't pay for the last house, Denis… Besides, we're be happy here, I'll tell you when we get there… Mason, you ok?" His father asked, Mason nodded and looked at his father.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad. I'm just tired… And sad because you know what's going to be coming up in a few weeks. I'm just a bit sad and then made we're going to have to start life all over again." Mason stated, his brother looked at him, he ignored Denis and looked at Liam while rolled his eyes. Liam did the same while both looked at Liam.

"Liam, you're the biggest doofus I've ever met… Ever." Mason stated before his father pulled into the driveway, he looked around and then jumped out of the car with his backpack.

"Liam, you help dad get the stuff out of the car, I'm going to relax… And finish reading." Mason stated, he pulled out a comic and walked towards the back yard, he noticed the house next to them was pure black, but he didn't mind.

"Hello!" Mason heard and he turned to see a small girl with black hair and he smiled, she looked a few years younger than Liam.

"Hey, you must be our neighbors, Liam, Dennis!" Mason yelled while his brothers came. They barely noticed the towering blue creatures climbing out of a box hooked to the top of the trailer.

"I'm Agnes, what's your name?" Agnes asked Mason, he went to say it, Lucas spoke up again.

"His name is Mason, I'm Lucas , and this is Denis, we just moved here. Mason, dad said we didn't have to do anything, the Underlings are handling it." Lucas stated, Mason frowned for a minute and then softly elbowed his sibling.

"You mean the moving men, right?" Mason stated, his brother nodded and then he turned to Agnes.

"Sorry, we're tired… We've been driving a lot… My big brother here wanted to sleep when we got here…" Lucas said, Mason rolled his eyes and then he elbowed his brother again.

"Why do you live in a big black house? It looks weird." Denis asked, Mason rolled his eyes.

"Dennis, I swear, you're this close…" Mason started to say before 2 other girls joined Agnes, one had pink clothing, blonde hair and blue eyes. The other girl looked his age and had brunette hair and eyes to match.

"Oh… Great." Dennis said before Lucas and Mason elbowed him before Mason moved a pair of red sunglasses to his head.

"Ignore him, he's in doofus mode… I'm Mason, this is Lucas and the doofus is Denis We just moved here. We already met Agnes." Mason put in; Agnes smiled.

"I'm Margo… And this is Edith, nice to meet you." Margo said, Mason nodded and then he heard his father call him.

"Mason, I'll get it, Denis, c'mon, we have to handle something, we aren't going to be getting desert." Mason heard from his brothers and both of them left.

"Denis is a dork, he's just mad we moved here… Cool house by the way, I've never seen a black house… Sorry, I'm still a little sleepy. We've been on the road for 2 hours." Mason stated, Edith noticed something on his wrist, it was a bracelet, but it clearly looked like armor.

"Is your dad a bad guy?" Agnes asked, noticing the bracelet as well, Mason chuckled and looked at his bracelet. Before looking at the trio. He noticed an Underling walking towards the backyard, probably to keep an eye on him.

Margo, Edith and Agnes blinked in shock.

"Well…" Mason said with a smirk and grinned.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I've been wanting to make a story on this franchise for a while and this story is going to take place after the third movie. Next chapter is going to be on Saturday or so and will show Mason meeting Gru and showing off one of his inventions. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Mason's family

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another Chapter of Family of Fiends. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Despicable Me, Illumination, Universal Pictures and a few others do.**

"They're like giant alien minions!" Gru heard from Edith as he walked outside with Lucy to see the giant blueish alien like creatures looking at the girls and a trio of boys on the other side of the fence.

"Their called Underlings, they work for my dad… And soon their work for me, when I'm old enough…" Gru heard from the oldest looking boy, he looked at the Underlings.

"Archduke Armageddon? I thought he died?" Gru muttered to himself as he and Lucy walked closer to the fence.

"Margo, who's your little friends?" Lucy asked while Margo turned to her mother.

"Mason, Denis and Lucas. They just moved here." Margo stated, pointing to the trio in turn while Mason waved.

"Yeah, we're new… The old house had a few… Problems." Mason said before Lucas smiled.

"It blew up because of a thing dad was working on." Lucas said, Mason and Denis nodded before Mason turned to the underlings.

"Pater auxilium vestras." Mason said to them and they nodded and flew to the front of the house before Mason turned to the others.

"We have to help dad unpack the rest of our stuff, see you guys later, I guess." Mason said while his brothers left, Mason twisted his watch and Gru and the others watched sliver blue and black armor form over Mason, he turned to them with glowing red eyes and flew up and into the front yard.

Gru turned to the kids who were fangirling out over the fact that they had neighbors like that.

"THEY HAD ARMOR AND GIANT ALIEN HENCHMEN! AWESOME!" Edith said while Gru, who knew EXACTLY who they were dealing with.

"Girls, can you please go inside?" Gru asked and they nodded while Margo led them inside, Agnes and Edith couldn't stop smirking.

Gru waited till the door closed behind them to screech in a mixture of awe and terror.

"Gru, what?" Lucy asked, Gru turned to Lucy, wide eyed.

"That was the armor of Archduke Armageddon, he was one of the biggest supervillains in the history of villains… And that means Mason, Denis and Lucas must be his sons!" Gru said, Lucy blinked before Gru went on.

"He was as dangerous as Bratt, he just wasn't evil like that, those Underlings of him are his soldiers and part of his army of henchmen. I thought he died on a legendary heist…" Gru explained, Lucy slowly nodded and pointed at the house next to them.

"Mason, Denis and Lucas… Are the sons of the greatest supervillain in history?" Lucy asked, making sure she got everything right, Gru nodded and then turned to Lucy.

"He's… Retiredish I think, he wouldn't come all the way out here without a good reason. You think he's going to hurt the girls?" Gru asked, he would protect them without a second thought, but he knew that Armageddon was retired, he hadn't been around in 20 years and it seemed he had passed down his brand of villainy down to his children.

"It isn't that… Don't you think sooner or later the girls are going to want to join you as a hero or villain?" Lucy asked while she walked away, Gru had no answer while he looked at the others.

"Well… I didn't think of that." Gru said before he walked away, he would be keeping an eye on their neighbors.

"Mason, huh?" Gru asked, remembering the last time Margo had talked to a boy and wondering if Mason would be a similar problem with how the duo was looking at the other.

"I'm going out!" Dru said and Gru groaned, knowing his brother would be trouble for sure and knowing he'd have to stop his own brother from causing trouble that could put people in danger for the moment.

"I really wish the minions didn't take his side over mine." Gru muttered as he went to get his freeze ray and knowing that it was going to be a long day at the moment for the rest of his family.

"Seriously though… Why would one of the most dangerous bad guys in the world be our neighbors? I don't get it at all." Gru said before he walked inside to get the freeze ray and then hike after his brother.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done. Yes, I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer, I also want to point out that this story takes place after DM3. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will show the girls talking to Mason and them again and Mason talking to his father. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Settling in

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another Chapter of Family of Fiends. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Despicable Me, Illumination, Universal Pictures and a few others do.**

Mason sighed and ran a hand through his hair while he continued to look through his journal and then he looked at his armor.

"I still have to fix the plasma circuit, this is annoying, it's always breaking down…" Mason said while he began to fiddle with the circuit and then he picked out the busted circuit and then put another in.

"Sup, big bro?" Denis asked from the door while Mason finished putting the panel back on the armor and turned to his younger brother.

"Just fixing the armor, you settle in, Den?" Mason asked and Denis nodded and smiled.

"Yep! Those girls are cool, I thought it was cool finding that we had new friends here." Denis stated, Mason sighed and looked at the ceiling and then back to his brother in annoyance and amusement.

"I don't think you should be that happy, little bro… I like them as well, they seem cool… But dad didn't move us here just to make new friends… He moved us here because mom is gone… You know what happened to her… And you knew what happened to our family when she died." Mason said, the truth about their mother was still heartbreaking, but it was annoying to think of it…

"I know, but you really seem to like that Margo girl! She's like you!" Denis said and Mason blushed but turned back to his armor while an Underling walked a few boxes past him and then was gone.

"She's cool… But dad said not to talk till tomorrow, we have to deal with setting up the house…. My room is still setting up… I have to fix my stuff before we go back to the neighborhood and then…. THEN, we can relax and explore… Besides, I have to make sure nothing blows up… We have gear to set up… Or did you forget that we have to set up the lair and all that…" Mason muttered and then he turned and sat up.

"I'm going to make sure the reactor is ok… Why dad decided to try and make a reactor you could carry around, I have no idea… I love the fact that dad has a nuke in the car basically…" Mason muttered while he looked at the watch he wore and then he slid down the stairs and walked out the door and towards the door.

"And where are you going?" Mason heard and he turned to look at where his father was.

"I'm going to get the stuff of the car… You ok, dad?" Mason asked his father who had jet black hair with streaks of grey in it, he had a green jacket, black pants and a white shirt with a tiger on it. He also had Ocean Blue eyes… He looked anything, BUT normal.

"I'm fine… I heard you talked to the neighbors…" Mason heard from his father and nodded while he leaned on the wall.

"Yep, we just moved in and Denis is already talking about walking around town, he doesn't realize how dangerous walking around town is alone… I don't know why he thinks that's a good idea, we haven't even been here a day." Mason said and his father sighed and looked at the railing where his son was.

"We aren't going anywhere today, Denis… The Underlings are still helping us set things up… I don't want to hear you think of going somewhere, son of a supervillain or not, you're still a kid…. And as your dad, I say you don't go anywhere today till 11AM tomorrow!" Denis heard and he sighed and nodded before he ran back to his room to unpack.

"I try and raise you both right and you're still being all wild… You take so much after her…" Mason heard from his father and chuckled.

"Well, when your real name is Anton, I don't expect people to take you seriously… Besides, we're curious, we haven't been to this city and we don't know anything about the town…" Mason stated and Anton sighed and chuckled in amusement.

"Well, you take the most after me, Mason, I should have known you don't like to take orders… A member of this family and a descendent of the 'ARCHDUKE' Title would never take orders from someone they don't respect… But I am still your father." Anton said and Mason smiled.

"And I wouldn't ever disrespect or disobey you, dad… I'm just curious about what's going on here… I don't feel like doing anything around town at the moment… But I do want to do something in the future…" Mason said, he heard a chuckle and then his father was gone, he watched his father walk away.

Mason watched him leave and then peeked out the door before he turned and walked up the stairs and went back to his room and closed the door.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to say something: For the guy who keeps messaging me on this story? I don't need a thousand messages on the story and I update it when I update it, I don't update it every day, not to be rude… Next chapter is in 4 weeks and will show Mason talking to Margo again. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Mason

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another Chapter of Family of Fiends. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Despicable Me, Illumination, Universal Pictures and a few others do.**

Mason continued to work on the armor while he turned to see Margo on the other side of the fence.

"Oh, hey Margo." Mason said before a part of the armor sparked and Mason pulled his hand away.

"Ow… Stupid plasma circles… That hurts…" Mason muttered before he turned to look at Margo while he sighed and he cracked his knuckles.

"So that's Supervillain armor, isn't it?" Margo asked, Mason turned to look to the side and then he chuckled in amusement before he sighed and nodded.

"Yes… It is supervillain armor, the 'Armageddon Armor' isn't really something that you'd call hero armor." Mason said before he looked at the armor and then he brushed off the armor and he sighed before he looked back to her.

"I know who your dad is… My dad talked about Gru all the time… So… Daughter of a superhero, huh?" Mason said before an Underling walked outside.

"Yeah…. Wait, you said your dad is a supervillain." Margo said before Mason leaned back on a tree stump before he turned to the underling.

"You can tell dad I'm not going anywhere right now…" Mason said before he fixed a circuit in the armor.

"He's retired… If anyone was going to be the new 'Archduke Armageddon'… It would be me… I'm the oldest in the family… Something I'm guessing is the same with you? your taller than Edith and Agnes." Mason said before he put down the tools and turned to the side.

"Yes." Margo said, Mason nodded and then stood up.

"Well, growing up with sisters is tougher then growing up with brothers… Least from what my dad said… You know, if I was going to do something evil…. I'd have to have done it without you guys knowing… My dad might have been a supervillain… But he did things a certain way…. And if I do anything evil? I'm doing it that way… So yeah, my dad is a supervillain… Was a supervillain…" Mason said before he looked over the helmet of the armor and then back to Margo.

"I've got to check the armor a bit…. I'm going to test it later… You want to tell your parents? You do that, but I'm going to test out this armor… Hasn't been used in 5 years… And it took me 6 months to try and design the armor to be used by me…" Mason stated before he walked away, folding the armor into its bracelet form before he walked away with the armor in tow.

Margo watched him leave before she turned to see her father watching the boy.

He said nothing as Margo walked past him. He kept his eyes on Mason who was helped inside of his house by the Underlings.

**(With Mason)**

Mason looked at the bracelet and then walked upstairs, he passed his brothers who were in their rooms. He sat on his bed and then looked out the window.

He leaned down on the bed and then wondered what to do with the armor. He would be taking it out for the first time since he made it to go on what? A test drive that he had no idea if it would work? That doesn't mean much since he had no idea how the armor would work

"Oh, I swear I hate having this armor at times… Well, it's going to be a fun night of flying around the city and doing what I want… I just wonder how the Underlings are going to react to this." Mason said, he then pressed the button on the armor and the suit engulfed him.

He chuckled as the armor surrounded his body before he moved off the bed which started to crack before he sighed.

"Glad I don't need a new bed… Really glad." Mason muttered from the suit before he pressed the switch to turn the armor off and then watched it retreat into the watch.

He said nothing and then patted the watch before he walked out of the room and downstairs to go and get something to

Eat.

"Can't test superpowered armor without food." Mason muttered before he looked around the house, it still felt weird.

He had no idea why he felt it was weird. It was probably just because they had been here for 2 days. His father had probably brought them here for a good reason.

A good reason then people wanting his father dead… People who had taken his mother from him.

People he swore would be brought down when he finds them. He just needed time… And he could wait, his father was a super villain, but the people who tried to kill his father and ended up killing his mother?

"Mom… I miss you… And I swear whoever killed you? when I get older? Their going down… Their going down all the way down."

Author Notes

**Phew, next chapter done! First of all, I update this story when I have time… Please don't send a message asking when to update it right away, it doesn't make me want to update it any faster. Also? This story might go on hold soon. Next chapter will be in 4 or so weeks and will show Mason trying out the armor for the first time. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
